Amor Tras las Sombras de la Muerte
by Mihll
Summary: Una simple historia de amor
1. Parte I

**Aclaración: **Robotech y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sé que pensarán soy una irresponsable por no terminar los pendientes, y lo acepto porque no hay excusas válidas al respecto. El tema aquí es que comencé a escribir de nuevo y se me está haciendo más fácil comenzar nuevos que retomar antiguos.

**Importante: Si no te gusta mi propuesta, simplemente deja de leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Tras las Sombras de la Muerte<strong>

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

.

.

.

**Parte I**

...

.

La tierra comenzaba a perdonar la gran herida causada por las armas Zentradie y se manifestaba en forma de pequeñas pero bellas flores silvestres que abarcaban extensiones enteras de prados. Los primeros informes del resurgimiento de la naturaleza que fue aniquilada llenaron de alegría a muchas personas, pero una entre todas ellas no era capaz, o más bien, no sentía que aquella noticia fuese el estímulo necesario para sonreír. Pues Lisa Hayes sonreiría sólo si Rick Hunter le decía que la amaba, o por último, que dejó de querer a Minmey…si por conformarse con migajas se trataba.

—De veras Claudia, Rick parece más entusiasmado que nunca con la idea de reencontrarse con Minmey. Si hasta se arriesgó a obtener una sanción por ir a verla cantar .¡Ja! Está cada día más loco por ella y dudo que la locura se vaya de un rato a otro. Podría morir de vieja esperando a que ese amor acabe.

—Te pasas, en serio que sí —Claudia rió de la exageración de su amiga—. No morirás esperando porque estoy segura que encontrarás un nuevo hombre, uno que sí estará a tu altura.

—No. —Lisa se negaba a creer en esa ilusión.

—Será un hombre muy guapo. —Insistió Claudia.

—Rick lo es.

Ahora Claudia si que se estaba divirtiendo. — ¡Cómo se nota que estás enamorada hasta los pies!

— ¿Me quieres decir que el amor me tiene ciega?

—No. Quiero decir que estás tonta para no detenerte un día a mirar en rededor y darte cuenta que Rick es normal entre tanto hombre guapo que tú no ves.

—No insistas.

—Insisto porque eres mi amiga y ya quiero que dejes babear por un tipo que es un bruto y que nunca tendrá ojos para ti —Cruzó sus brazos en señal de indignación. Se suponía que Lisa debería estar molesta, no ella. —. Bien, no insistiré.

—No te enojes ahora. Entiéndeme. —Lisa suplicó.

—Lo intento Lisa, pero…

—De acuerdo. Trataré de abrir los ojos, pero no prometo nada.

—Ahora mismo deberías abrirlos; estamos en una cafetería militar y está llena de hombres.

Lisa barrió el lugar con la mirada y nadie entre tanto prospecto llamó su atención.

—Los hay guapos, no puedo negarlo…

—Pero ninguno de ellos es Rick Hunter—Dijo levantándose. La conversación sin sentido la había retrasado y seguramente Global ya estaba preguntando por ella. —.Pero está bien, no te puedo pedir que cambies a Rick de un momento a otro.

—Así es.

Y de un instante a otro, Lisa se vio sola frente a un café que después de tanta discusión quedó frío. Según la hora, era tiempo de visitar el hospital militar y no dudó un segundo en levantarse y tomar rumbo al recinto donde hombres y mujeres retirados de sus funciones pasaban sus días intentando rehabilitarse física y psicológicamente. De pronto todo lo que conocía tomaba un tono más oscuro con tan solo poner un pie dentro de aquél edificio que desprendía un aura cargada de melancolía y dolor.

Allí pasaba sus días Max, alguien que impensadamente cayó en desgracia un día. Él, quien se había vuelto sordo ante las voces de aquellos que lo apreciaban, todo porque le fue arrebatada su razón de vida.

Como siempre, encontró a Max en el balcón del segundo nivel de la unidad de rehabilitación, lugar desde donde observaba el cielo constantemente.

—Debes seguir adelante. —dijo. Él se volvió calmadamente y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. —Así me gusta. Vamos mejorando.

Lo decía porque cada vez que llegaba y murmuraba esas tres palabras él respondía agresivamente. Durante la última visita habían discutido y ella fue dura, porque estaba cansada, porque estaba herida por Rick y se descargó contra él.

.

—Sea bienvenida capitana Hayes. La esperaba. Créame que a pesar de todo siempre es un gusto poder charlar con usted.

—Deja las formalidades Max, no me trates de usted.

—Lo intentaré capitana. —la invitó a volver al interior con un ademán.

La sala se encontraba absolutamente vacía ya que muy pocos preferían el encierro en un día bonito. Casi todos se encontraban en el jardín o bien en sus agotadoras sesiones de rehabilitación lo que daba a esta ocasión el ambiente necesario para una conversación más relajada e íntima. Lisa no sabía que al momento de sentarse en el sillón frente a Max sería sometida a cuestionamientos.

—Entonces, ya que estamos a solas podemos hablar más a gusto. Quisiera hablar contigo sin muchas formalidades…

— ¿Como dos amigos? —Max interrumpió a Lisa.

—Somos amigos —Lisa aclaró.

Max supo que esta era la oportunidad para cumplir con un favor a su mejor amigo que necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

—De acuerdo —se ajustó los anteojos mientras pensaba en sus primeras palabras—. Dígame algo y trate…trata de no asustarte ni incomodarte.

— ¿Tendría qué? —por desgracia su instinto le decía que sí sería provocada, sobre todo porque al observar la expresión de Max notó una naciente suspicacia de la cual temer —.Muy bien, trataré.

—Rick…

Silencio que incitaba alguna reacción frente al mencionado nombre. Por obviedad ante los últimos hechos acontecidos, Lisa se perturbó un poco.

—Es un patán. Alguien desobediente. Irritante. Excesivamente atolondrado.

—No estoy pidiendo una descripción—Dijo Max, riendo—. Sabes de qué hablo con exactitud.

—No me gusta este inicio de conversación. —Tenía que ser clara al respecto; no había llegado a ese lugar a ser sometida a un interrogatorio. — ¿Te parece si solo hablamos de lo concerniente a tu salud?

—Está relacionado.

—No te entiendo…

—Durante meses has venido aquí pidiéndome que deje de llorar por una causa perdida, que es necesario dejar de lado las cosas dolorosas y mirar hacia adelante, escribir nuestro propio futuro y caminar sobre él. Pero tú…tú no eres capaz de dar el ejemplo.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Si lo sabía.

—Hablo de Rick. Hablo de tu amor por él.

—No te metas en algo privado que no te incumbe.

—Me incumbe porque la vez pasada me afectó de forma directa, de modo que discutes con él y el resto paga las consecuencias de dichas peleas.

—Yo…—en vez de reaccionar a la defensiva como había estado haciendo desde un tiempo atrás, ahora simplemente bajaba la guardia. —De acuerdo. Continúa.

Max se sorprendió de la respuesta y bajó el tono. —Sigue tu camino—dijo casi en un susurro. No pretendía, pero a éstas alturas ya estaba sintiendo lástima por una persona que mendigaba amor—. Quiero verte feliz, no sufriendo por un idiota que ya se decidió por otra…

— ¿Qué? —Eso no lo sabía y la sorpresa la dejó literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Eso. Él se decidió por ella, y sabes que lo hizo hace tiempo. Tal vez tú hiciste todo lo posible, pero no eres visible ante un par de ojos que solo ven a la señorita Minmey.

Lisa negó con la cabeza. —No es tan así—dijo—.La verdad es que nunca tuve valor para confesarle mi amor.

—Pero se nota a leguas que lo quieres; todo el mundo puede advertirlo…

—Todos menos él—Se levantó. Tenía ganas de tragarse su gusto amargo de boca en completa soledad—.Me voy…

—Te molestaste. —Era una afirmación.

—No —Besó la mejilla de Max—.Me hubiese gustado enamorarme de ti. Tú si que mereces el amor de cualquier mujer…

Las últimas palabras de Lisa le indicaron que era tiempo de tomar parte en el asunto. Toda la reacción provocada lo llevó a salir del hospital e ir a visitar al cabeza dura de su amigo. De pié frente a su puerta, esperaba pacientemente. Era la tercera vez que tocaba y no había respuesta.

"Vamos Rick, tienes que estar —Pensó —.Tienes hacer algo al respecto o la perderás sin darte cuenta"

Y por más que parecía que insistir no tenía caso, de pronto se oyeron ruidos en el interior y la puerta se abrió en breve.

—Max, ¿tú aquí? —Rick se mostró positivamente sorprendido por la inesperada visita.

—Vine porque es necesario. —asomó la vista al interior—¿puedo pasar para que hablemos?

Rick se incomodó; miró al interior algo nervioso y volvió a mirar a Max.

—Sucede que no estoy solo—se rascó la cabeza en un gesto nervioso—Pasa que ella vino anoche y pues…

—Ah! Entiendo—No era necesaria mayor explicación—. Supongo entonces que podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—Si es que no es muy importante.

—Lo es...

—De acuerdo.

Rick volvió al interior y regresó al rato con una chaqueta en manos. Le señaló la dirección y anduvieron rumbo a la primera cafetería cercana.

—Tengo poco tiempo. Le prometí un paseo a Minmei y…

—Es muy corto. —Lo miró un intenta y se decidió ir directo al grano. —Se trata de la Capitana Hayes…

—Lisa—soltó un bufido en señal de molestia. —Pensaba que no jodería mi día libre y tú vienes y me la nombras.

—Así que esta es la situación…

—Lisa es molesta e insiste en meterse en mi vida. —Rick contestó enojado —Y si te mandó a hablar conmigo para arreglar las cosas, te digo de inmediato que pierdes tu tiempo…

—Por lo visto sí…

— ¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó viendo a su amigo levantarse—Max, acabamos de llegar.

—Pues ya tengo la respuesta que buscaba.

—Explica que no te entiendo. —se cuadró ante Max con expresión demandante.

—No tienes nada que entender. Vuelve con Minmei. Te ha costado demasiado conseguir su atención y al parecer ahora la tienes. No la dejes ir.

—Max…

—Adiós Rick. Supongo nos veremos pronto.

El aire olía a humo cuando Max salió de la cafetería. En las cercanías se elevaba el humo proveniente de fogatas iniciadas por los insurgentes colados en la ciudad. Más de alguien saldría herido, él lo sabía, y ardía por dentro tras pensar que uno de los efectos de dejar una de las cosas que más amaba , permitía que inocentes sufrieran los daños colaterales de las acciones del resto.

Siguió su camino en línea recta, aturdido por las circunstancias.

Se maldijo. No fue claro con Rick, y debió serlo.

Y Lisa…probablemente esa mujer iba a recibir un baldazo de agua fría al momento de enterarse que su amor estaba con Minmei.

—¡Demonios Rick! Tienes un imán que atrae problemas de índole amorosa…

Minmei terminaba de retocarse el maquillaje en la habitación cuando sintió la puerta. Supo que alguien llegó y se llevó a Rick, pero no tenía la menor idea de quién era ese alguien. De modo que la curiosidad la hizo salir de inmediato en dirección a la sala donde Rick se encontraba colgando su chaqueta en el perchero al lado de la puerta.

—Por un momento pensé que tendrías que ir a la base debido a los incidentes que se anuncian por la radio.

—Sólo fue Max—contestó Rick despreocupadamente.

—Creí que él estaba internado en el hospital.

—Reside allá, y puede salir cuando se le plazca —suspiró—Creo que es la primera vez que sale, y en verdad…

Dejó de hablar al instante de darse cuenta de lo bonita que se veía Minmei bien arreglada. Pocas veces la había visto con el cabello recogido y esta era una de esas pocas ocasiones.

—Te ves fenomenal…

Minmei rió.

—Estoy casi igual que antes de meterme al cuarto—giró para mostrarse ante Rick, señalando una simple coleta —Esto, y un poco de retoque de maquillaje, es todo lo que me hice.

—Pues te queda muy bien…—A tientas, volvió a recoger su chaqueta colgada a sus espaldas. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. Voy por mi cartera…

La razón de visita de Max quedó relegada a un segundo plano dado que el interés principal era distraerse en buena compañía, no obstante el bichito que tentaba la curiosidad de Minmei aún seguía merodeando y no se cansaría hasta verse satisfecho.

Paseando tomados de la mano a orillas del lago, conversaban amenamente.

—…Al llegar a ciudad Macross, ya no tenía personas con lazos de sangre directos. Roy era lo más cercano que tenía. Pero eso tú lo sabes. —dijo Rick, en respuesta a una pregunta casual de Minmei que involucraba a la familia. —La soledad era parte de mi vida, hasta ese entonces…y te conocí a ti, volví a la compañía de mi mejor amigo, y todo el tema de sentirse solo quedó en el olvido. Así te respondo tu pregunto acerca si conozco la verdadera soledad, porque la viví gracias a la vida que me quitó todo lo que tenía.

—Y de acuerdo a eso yo solo exagero —sonrío sintiéndose estúpida—.Siempre me he quejado tras pensar que soy una persona abandonada. Sin embargo, siempre tuve, tengo, y tendré el cariño de mis tíos que, desde que tengo memoria, han sido más padres que mis propios padres…Yo digo estar sola debido a que Kyle me da la espalda, pero tú en verdad estas solo, y si te murieras en combate…—se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

Ambos se detuvieron y encararon.

—Si muriera mi línea de sangre se perdería totalmente. —Rick dijo, atreviéndose a dar lo que creyó era la respuesta de Minmei.

—S-sí…Lo siento, no quise sonar cruel.

—No lo eres…

Era su oportunidad, la que había esperado por días y noches desde que la conoció. Podría ahora pedirle que fuese su esposa, y ella podría aceptar, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque lidiar con la sensación de que un probable "sí" se debiera a la circunstancia que la orilló hacia él una vez más, lo perseguiría por siempre, perturbando su mente con ideas de que no lo amaba realmente. Y él quería casarse con alguien que lo amara de verdad.

—…Algún día, antes de mi muerte, me casaré y dejaré por lo menos una semilla de mi sangre. —dijo al final, en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad y pedirle matrimonio.

—Supongo que ese "algún día" se debe a que no has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida. —murmuró un poco decepcionada.

—Tal vez sí la encontré. Es sólo que estos días que vivimos no son los mejores como para pensar en bodas…Hay gente que se esfuerza en amargar mi vida y estropear mis planes…

—Lisa Hayes es una de esas personas…

—Y Max también se ha sumado, o quiere sumarse a la lista.

—Hablando de él….no terminaste de contarme algo relacionado.

—Ah sí…dijo querer hablar algo importante y luego desistió. No entendí bien. Tal vez delira nuevamente.

—Oh, qué terrible por él.

—Sí—le señaló el camino. —¿Retomamos nuestro andar?

Ella asintió.

Desde las alturas, en el SDF-1, dos personas miraban la escena.

—Solo míralos: caminan de la mano como dos románticos enamorados.

—Ve el lado positivo: entre tanta guerra, el romance se alza con toda su fuerza—Claudia señaló divertida.

—¿Por qué Minmei no estaba en tierra al momento del holocausto Zentradie? —Lisa preguntó entre dientes.

—Por que no tienes tanta suerte, cariño.

—Es la verdad —respondió en tono de resignación—.Aunque mejor decimos que no tengo suerte. Cero suerte es la que tengo, y eso es deprimente.

Claudia se había volteado para recargar su espalda contra el barandal y vio al muchacho del correo parado tras su amiga. —Error—dijo entonces, señalando al joven con un movimiento de cabeza. —Mira atrás y dime que tengo razón.

Lisa se giró.

—¡Ay no! Seguramente son las conejitas la que me están jugando una broma. Intentan levantarme el ánimo y todo se vale para eso, incluso inventar a un admirador secreto que me envía regalos...

—No cariño. —Claudia corrigió tomando la tarjeta adjunta al hermoso ramo de flores en manos del chico. Ella leyó:

"Dijiste que debiste enamorarte de mí y eso me hizo sentir halagado. Tomo tus palabras para decirte que tú también mereces el amor de cualquier hombre.

M.S."

Claudia suspiró soñadoramente. —Guau! No sé de quién se trata, pero ya me conquistó. —dijo.

—Te morirías si lo supieras. —Lisa dijo tomando el ramo. —Eres muy amable. Que tengas una excelente tarde.

—Y usted, Capitana. —respondió el chico antes de irse.

—Dime Lisa. —Demandó la morena, mientras la aludida olía el fresco aroma de las flores.

—¿No te dicen nada las iniciales?

—¿Max Sterling? —Preguntó a modo de broma—Pues si es así, yo me lanzo al lago inmediatamente.

Lisa tomó rumbo al interior.

—Morir por suicidio es igual. —respondió con simpleza.

—¡No! —Claudia exclamó incrédula—Es que no puede ser.¡Lisa! ¡Lisa!

Pero Lisa se perdió en el interior del Sdf-1.

* * *

><p>Fin Primera Parte<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>La idea es para una historia corta, tres o cuatro, no más. No estimo fecha de publicación de la siguiente parte porque ando limitada con otras obligaciones y esto nada más resulta ser un escape de los dolores de cabeza cuando tengo que cumplir con muchos quehaceres.

**Estimado escuadrón: **Va dedicado a ustedes chicas:)


	2. Parte II

**Aclaración: **Robotech y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Importante: Si no te gusta mi propuesta, simplemente deja de leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Tras las Sombras de la Muerte<strong>

Historia basada en "**Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

><p><em>I<em>I

* * *

><p>El ramo de flores generó revuelo entre las chicas del puente y desde entonces no había tenido turnos tranquilos debido al constante acoso al que la sometían con tal de saber quién era el galán tras el gesto. Tampoco soltaría la verdad sólo para originar más excitación al respecto, de ninguna forma quería una mal interpretación del asunto, y mucho menos estar en boca de todos.<p>

Las cosas con Rick seguían en el mismo término tras la última discusión y dudaba que después de una semana todo fuera a solucionarse por arte de magia; alguien tendría que dar el primer paso para mejorar la relación y no sería ella, ni él que, en los últimos días, andaba demasiado ocupado satisfaciendo los deseos de la reina de belleza hospedad en su casa.

—¿Sabes por qué me mandó a llamar el almirante Gloval? —Lisa preguntó, en tanto avanzaba rumbo a la oficina de de superior. Claudia a su lado, sólo se encogió de hombros. — ¡Grandioso! Ahora no sabes hablar.

— ¡Qué agresiva!—Claudia respondió en el mismo tono jovial de su amiga—Podrías, si lo quisieras, lanzar tus dardos a los Zentradie con tal de desquitarte. Lo más probable es que acabes con la rebelión, pero te aseguro que ni eso resolverá tu problema con Rick.

— ¡Ja! ¡Muy graciosa! —alcanzó, y cruzó la puerta. —Capitana Hayes reportándose, Almirante.

Al instante Gloval se giró en su silla.

—Lisa…—su mano se estiró para alcanzar su pipa—La verdad reservaba mi última porción de tabaco para una ocasión especial, pero verás que la tentación es demasiada. Mi vicio por el tabaco no tiene límites. —Y dado que preparó su pipa en un instante, la encendió y dio una profunda bocanada. —Esto es lo mejor de día.

—Como lo es el café para mí, señor. —Lisa dijo.

—Para nosotras—corrigió Claudia que se quedó junto a la puerta.

—Sí —Gloval le hizo un gesto con la mano a Claudia, indicándole cuadrarse al lado de Lisa; luego, deslizó una fotografía hacia ellas.

—Es Lynn Kyle. —Murmuró Lisa.

—Nuestro nuevo dolor de cabeza. —señaló Gloval—Se ha comprobado que estuvo tras los incidentes de la semana pasada. Encabezó los disturbios.

—No ha cambiado. Sigue imputándonos una culpa que no tenemos. —Claudia dijo con dureza en su voz.

—Sí, y ha estado ocupado con una doble vida; cuando se cierra el telón deja de ser el representante de estrellas de canto y actrices para transformarse en la cabeza de una nueva rebelión que se levanta en nuestra contra. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con la amenaza Zentradie.

—Debe ser detenido. —sugirió Lisa tajantemente.

—De hecho ya está tras las rejas—una nueva bocanada a su pipa—, lo tiene la policía, y se han negado a entregárnoslo. A petición de él, por supuesto.

—Debido a que después de todo puede apelar a ser juzgado como un simple civil. —Claudia acotó.

—Exacto. Y es allí donde juegas un papel Comandante Grant: Te vas a encargar de gestionar una entrevista con él, puesto que tenemos sospechas de que sus amigos tienen en su poder un cuantioso cargamento de armas robadas a los nuestros hace algunos días y nos urge recuperarlas para que nadie más salga dañado con nuestras propias armas.

— ¿Y yo qué tarea ejecutaré? —Lisa preguntó.

—Quiero un informe completo sobre tu tarea en el hospital militar, y necesito que te la ingenies para atraer jóvenes a nuestras filas.

—¿Señor?

—Sabes que a medida que los problemas aumentan nos vemos en mayor deficiencia de personal, y eso nos orilla a integrar gente, y poner en servicio activo a todos aquellos que no lo están.

Lisa supo a qué se refería.

—Dado que nuestras relaciones con los civiles no es buena, será difícil convencer a la gente…—meditó unos segundos. —, pero supongo que no imposible. En cuanto a lo otro, muchas de nuestras bajas aún no pueden reintegrarse, y en algunos casos, dudo que lo hagan.

— ¿Y eso incluye a Sterling?

—Pienso que es un caso perdido, señor. Podría incluso decir, aunque con riesgo a equivocarme, que él está en perfectas condiciones, físicas y psicológicamente; es su voluntad es la que está acabada.

—Uno de nuestros mejores pilotes, ¿acabado?

—Le arrebataron a su esposa, señor—Dijo Claudia. —Cuando un ser amado muere, es difícil recuperarse. Personalmente puedo decir que apenas me puse en pie.

—Lo sé. —Miró a Lisa.

—Ella tiene razón, Señor.

— ¿Entonces por qué me llegó una solicitud esta mañana?

Lisa y Claudia se miraron, y luego miraron a Gloval.

—Está de alta. —Informó Gloval —Y eso me dice que efectivamente no estás al tanto de todo lo que pasa.

—Lo siento, señor. —Se disculpó totalmente incómoda ante su falla.

—Haz el informe, Lisa. Lo quiero dentro de las siguientes dos horas —se hundió en su silla—.Es todo. Pueden retirarse.

o0o0o

—¿Apenas cinco reclutas? —Claudia preguntó a Lisa con espanto.

Ya estaban en la puerta del puente, pero se habían negado la posibilidad de cruzar con tal de tener una conversación fuera del alcance del trío terrible.

—Sí—el tono en que Lisa respondió, daba cuentas de que las cosas andaban realmente mal —. Sólo cinco muchachos decidieron enlistarse, y eso nos dice que Kyle ha estado realizando un excelente trabajo poniendo a los civiles en nuestra contra.

— ¡Cómo es que ése tipo tiene tanto poder de convencimiento! —Claudia gruñó entre dientes.

—Simple: usa la cercanía que tiene con Minmei a su favor. —soltó un suspiro

—Vaya arma de doble filo que resultó ésa mujer—abrió la puerta de improviso, y la cruzó con rabia. Casi tropieza con Sammy. —¿Acaso nos espiabas?

—No. Es imposible que escuche perfectamente todo lo que dicen a través de la pared. Aunque…—Al sentir que imputaba culpa, y aún más, al sentir la mirada seria de Lisa, tragó saliva con mucha dificultad. Debía disculparse o buscar una alternativa para evadir a sus superiores—…Yo…—miró a Lisa—Quería avisarle. Era una sorpresa…

— ¿Sí?

—El capitán Hunter preguntó por usted—aún no se podía deshacer de los nervios pensando que tal vez iba a despertar los instintos asesinos de Lisa en vez de hacerle un bien llevándole una buena noticia. Inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder, mientras soltaba una risilla nerviosa —. Bueno. El capitán Hunter me solicitó que le diera su saludo.

Lisa alzó una ceja, extrañada.

— ¿Es todo?

—Sí, sí.

—Sammy, nos espiabas .—acusó Claudia.

—Yo…

—Regresa a tu puesto. No quiero excusas. —Lisa demandó. Y tras ver a la chica volver apuradamente, habló a Claudia en susurros —Rick debió tener una pesadilla, o ella me mintió queriendo excusarse.

—Lo segundo —Claudia también regresó sobre sus pasos. —Mejor te espero a la salida, no quiero quitarte tiempo valioso que ocuparás en tu informe.

—Cierto.

Sumida en la redacción de su informe se apartó del mundo que la rodeaba, apenas levantó la vista un par de veces, aunque no miró nada en particular. Sólo se perdía en el infinito. Y cuando por fin hubo terminado, abrió los ojos realmente y vió un ramo de flores ordenado en un florero.

—No de nuevo—se dijo pensando que realmente no quería la lástima de nadie, porque durante la semana había llegado a la conclusión de que Max le mandó las flores por lástima. — ¡Que alguien saque eso de mi vista!

Las personas bajo su mando la miraron y luego se miraron unas a otras, sin saber de qué hablaba.

— ¿Sacar qué? —preguntó alguien al final.

—La flores—se levantó, cogiendo su informe. —Iré a ver al almirante y cuando regreso no quiero ver señales de esas flores.

—Pero están hermosas. —se quejó Kim.

—Tal vez lo sean, pero no las quiero. —Lisa fue concluyente en su tono.

—Pero Lisa, son unas flores tan lindas y seguro el capitán Hunter te las mandó con la sola intensión de buscar una tregua —Sammy realmente quería hacerla entrar en razón— ¿Qué le diré cuando pregunte?

Lisa suspiró. Las cosas cambiaban un poco, para mal.

—Dile que se equivocó de destinataria. Y ya que son de él, tírenlas a la basura. De manera inmediata.

Dejó en su salida el sonido de un fuerte portazo. ¡Qué se creía ese Rick! ¿Acaso con un ramito de lindas florcitas iba a conseguir que se olvidara de todo lo que le dijo la última vez? Ni loca.

—Debiste darle esas flores a Minmei—gruñía mientras andaba por el pasillo —. Si ya la tienes a ella ¿para qué te molestas en mí? Dijiste que yo no era tu amiga. Dijiste que yo era un estorbo que insistía en meterte en tu vida privada. Me llamaste amargada…me dijiste…

Se plantó en seco, con la vista en sus pies. Apenas podía retener las lágrimas que aguaban sus ojos.

—Quise decirte que te amabas, y tú…tú…sólo estabas pendiente de la hora…

—Fue el día en que Minmey llegó, ¿no es así? —alguien preguntó en tanto le extendía un pañuelo para secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a estrellarse contra el piso.

—Max...

Sí. Él estaba ahí, como un caballero atendiendo a la necesidad de una dama. Vestía el uniforme, una vez más.

—No puedo pedirte que no llores, pero puedo ofrecerte mi hombro amigo para consolarte.

No lo dudó. Ni siquiera tomó el pañuelo; sólo se entregó a su abrazo para llorar abiertamente.

o0o0o

—Quisiera no haberme mostrado tan débil. —dijo Lisa sonriendo apenada. A un poco más de una hora, ya se encontraba tranquila, y muy lejos de la base.

—Es normal en las personas, las emociones son una muestra de humanidad.

—Es lo que todos dicen—probó el té que hacía escasos minutos Max le sirvió. — ¡Está delicioso!

—De canela —Max aclaró—Claudia me lo recetó un día. Dijo que servía para sanar las penas muy profundas.

—Ni ella se cree ese cuento. —esta vez su sonrisa fue espontánea.

—No digas eso; funciona de alguna forma…—se tomó su tiempo para probar el brebaje de su taza—, sólo hay que creer.

—No lo sé…

— ¿Sabes por qué Khyron continua en una batalla contra nosotros a pesar de que podría ser perdida?

—Te daría algunas ideas, pero prefiero decir que no lo sé.

—Porque cree que puede vencernos. Y su creencia es tan firme, que lo mueve más allá de la escasez de recursos y de toda esperanza que podría considerarse perdida.

—Suena tan fácil de la manera que lo dices—sonrió—. Creer que puedo olvidar a Rick…

—No lo sabrás mientras no lo intentes.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no he intentando?

—Porque creo que hasta ahora tu tendencia es más hacia la esperanza que él pueda quererte, y no precisamente a conseguir olvidarlo.

Lisa se silenció por completo.

— ¿Me equivoqué? —preguntó Max.

—Supongo que no.

—Ya comenzamos por buen camino.

— ¿Acaso decidiste transformarte en mi psicólogo? —Lisa preguntó divertida.

—No. Me vengo por todas esas veces…

—Alto —interrumpió sonriendo —.El hospital. Nuestras conversaciones donde yo trataba de psicoanalizarte…Eso es pasado.

—Siempre intentaste saber qué estaba pensando, y fracasaste.

—Es que a pesar de que creía poder leer tu mente a través de tus ojos, siempre fallé—y esas últimas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de Lisa—. Volviste. Algo hizo que volvieras, y muero por saberlo.

—Hablé una vez más con Rick, y él me convenció.

—Oh.

—Así fue.

—Pero por qué no me dijiste que volvías.

—Quise hacerlo…

—Pero preferiste generarme una diferencia con Gloval. ¡Qué malo eres! El informe que me acompañaste a entregar fue a causa de la molestia del Almirante por no estar al tanto de tu regreso siendo que eras mi responsabilidad.

—Lo siento—se rascó la nuca admitiendo su pequeño error—. ¿Me perdonas?...o...

—¿O qué?

—Pensaba en poner cara de cachorrito abandonado, pero no me sale la expresión.

Lisa rió. — ¡Qué divertido eres! —bebió el último sorbo de té de su taza—¡Rayos! Esto si que estaba bueno.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras y nos sentamos en las cajas a beber más.

Lisa recordaba recordó mirar en rededor.

—Te tomará tiempo poner esta casa en condiciones—meditó rápidamente y continuó hablando rápidamente—. Vas a necesitar sillas, mesa, escritorio, sillones, un televisor… Si no me equivoco, estas casas las entregaban equipada.

Max se encogió de hombros.

—Hablaré con Gloval al respecto.

—No te molestes Lisa. Puedo con esto, y si me ayudas con tu toque femenino, quizás pueda hacer de esta casa….

Mirando en rededor; una casa vacía, con paredes peladas, sin muebles, despertaban la soledad más que ninguna otra cosa.

Él sabía que a éstas alturas quizás las cosas pudieran ser diferentes, pero la vida le tenía guardado una vida muy distinta a la que él y Miriya soñaban.

—Max…Lisa comenzó a sentirse mal de despertar su melancolía.

—Un hogar—miró a su amiga—. Quiero hacer de esta casa mi hogar.

—Te ayudaré.

o0o0o

Un mes después…

— ¡Ufff! Por fin terminamos. —dijo Claudia, quien se había sumado a la tarea de acondicionar la casa de Max.

Lisa inspeccionaba todo, y a su parecer el resultado era perfecto; paredes bien adornadas, hermosas cortinas en las ventanas, muebles bien ubicados para cada espacio y acordes con el tono de las cortinas, adornos florales en maceteros estratégicamente colocados…En fin, nada parecía faltar.

—Ni un decorador de interiores lo hubiera hecho mejor. Eres grandiosa, Claudia.

—Lo sé—se dejó caer en el sillón que habían traído el día anterior. Regalo del Almirante. —De veras Gloval merece crédito, este sillón está demasiado cómodo. Podría dormir aquí mismo.

— ¿Sabías que él tiene uno igual en su casa, en el mismo tono?

— ¿En serio? —Claudia preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. —la empujó hacia un costado y se sentó. —Siempre creí que está hecho para dos mujeres, y ahora lo compruebo.

—No me gusta el color. El negro…mmm hubiese elegido un color a tono con lo demás…negro mmm…

—El negro está bien para mí—dijo Max asomándose desde la cocina. Traía una bandeja con una jarra de jugo y vasos para tres. — ¿Les apetece jugo de naranja?

—Sí cariño, estoy deshidratada.

Max le sirvió a las chicas, conmovido de tanta amabilidad.

—Gracias. No tengo cómo pagarles por su tiempo.

—No tienes…—quiso decir Lisa, pero fue interrumpida.

—Páganos golpeando al idiota de tu amigo—Claudia dijo, consiguiendo una mirada de advertencia de su amiga. — ¿Por qué no? Si anda más torpe que de costumbre. No es sabio andar trayendo a su noviecita en su Varitech y dejar que nosotras le cubramos las espaldas para que no lo sancionen.

—Rick está viviendo en un sueño —Max dijo con criterio—.Quizás hay que dejarlo vivir ese sueño.

—Y es por eso mismo que al final yo decidí no hacer nada al respecto, hay mejores cosas en qué ocupar mi tiempo en vez de buscar pelea.

—Podrían amonestarte a ti también. —Advirtió Claudia.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Le di una advertencia a Rick y no hizo caso.

—Sí, sí. No les has dado sanción porque estamos bajos en pilotos—murmuró Claudia sarcásticamente—. En fin, ya terminamos aquí, se ha hecho muy tarde, y mañana mi turno comienza temprano. —se levantó, y miró a Lisa—¿Nos vamos, señorita?

—Te veremos mañana Max. Esperamos tengas suerte con tu primer vuelo.

—Gracias, Lisa. Claudia.

Una vez que ambas caminaban por la calle, Lisa quiso salir de la duda que tenía respecto a Claudia.

—Tenía entendido que mañana tu turno a primera hora, entonces…

Claudia rió.

—Tengo que alistarme para salir—disminuyó la velocidad de su andar y bajó la mirada, inconscientemente —. Creo que Sebastián me pedirá matrimonio. —dijo.

—¡Uy! ¡Si que es rápido ése hombre! Dos salidas, y ya quiere casarse contigo —Lisa disfrutaba la situación —. Sólo Max lo supera.

—Él no quiere casarse por amor, quiere hacerlo porque la edad lo presiona, y pues…yo tampoco soy muy joven—en ese instante era más evidente falta de ánimos—. Si llegase a casarme con él, quizás contemple la posibilidad de tener hijos.

—No es la mejor opción, pero la decisión queda en tus manos—Lisa la detuvo—. Mírame, Claudia—demandó.

—Sé lo que piensas.

—No es eso. Quiero saber si estás segura de que él quiere eso.

—Sammy lo oyó.

—Ah! —exclamó fastidiada—Supongo que ya andas en boca de todos. Tal vez haya apuestas al respecto.

—Cierto. La base entera está haciendo sus apuestas, a favor o en contra de Sebastián.

—Qué situación más patética.

—Rick es más patético aún. Ésa Minmei lo maneja con un dedo.

—Su merecido le da.

Lisa no se oyó molesta como antes. Desde un tiempo a la fecha había cambiado bastante su reacción cada vez que se mencionaba a la pareja dorada, y ella, Claudia, lo atribuía a la amistad que cultivaba con Max.

—Si llegasen a anunciar matrimonio…—quiso tentar a Lisa.

—Estaría haciendo su vida, a su entera voluntad —retomó el andar—Ya encontraré a mi hombre.

—¿Y Max? —Claudia preguntó turbada.

—Él se ha transformado en mi amigo, y gracias a su amistad estoy dejando de sufrir por Rick.

—Lo estás malinterpretando. —con Lisa avanzando y ella detenida, tenía que alzar más la voz.

—Max es mi amigo—insistió Lisa—. Mi hombre tendrá que conquistarme y Max no me conquista, consigue mi amistad.

—Tonta.

—¡Te escuché!

—Cómo puedes si murmuré—retomó su andar a grandes zancadas, tenía que decirle algo—¿Sabes Lisa? El tiempo tal vez te muestre que estás equivocada.

—Camina. Se te hace tarde para la cita—Lisa soltó una carcajada al pensar cosas—.Voy a apostar el sueldo de mes en contra de Sebastián.

—Haré que pierdas.

—Atrévete.

—No me desafíes.

* * *

><p>Fin Parte II<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor: <strong>

Cuando dije no tener fecha de actualización me refería a no tener la claridad del día. Para todos los que me escribieron sus comentarios, informo que la página me ha dado problemas y las contestaciones jamás me cargan, y me aburrí; pero les agradezco mucho su tiempo escribiéndome.

A mi querido escuadrón: Gracias por alentarme.

A todos: Gracias por dejarse torturar por mis escritos.

Agradecimiento especial a Sary y Darthmocy.


	3. Parte III

**Aclaración: **Robotech y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Importante: Si no te gusta mi propuesta, simplemente deja de leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Tras las Sombras de la Muerte<strong>

Historia basada en "**Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

><p><em>Parte III<em>

_._

_._

_._

El día comenzó más temprano de lo que todos esperaban. Khyron volvía a hacer de las suyas atacando a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo todo a su paso… A las cuatro de la mañana ya todos estaban en la base, el ataque había sido grande y no sólo tuvieron que repelerlo, si no que, además, contener los incendios que amenazaban una zona residencial altamente poblada.

—Odio levantarme a las tres de la mañana cuando me acuesto a las dos —dijo Claudia, dejándose caer como un costal en la silla. Estaban en la cafetería de la base. Eran pasadas las nueve. — ¿Te molesta si me lanzo a dormir sobre la mesa?

—Se vería muy mal—Lisa alzó su mano en un gesto de llamar la atención del muchacho que les servía—. Ya viene un poco de nuestro elixir, te ayudará.

Claudia se restregó la cara con ambas manos, sentía que no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Khyron me las pagará. Juro que lo mato.

Y el chico que justamente llegaba a servirle café, sonrío. —Muchos tuvimos un amanecer muy largo, comandante Grant. —Dijo, ignorando toda la verdad.

—Verás…—Claudia le dirigió una mirada asesina—, he de suponer que ése ataque Zentradie no te levantó a la hora de acostarte, ¿no?

El chico asintió.

—Entonces dejémoslo en que no todos tuvieron un amanecer "tan largo"

—Yo…—él quería salir corriendo, Claudia ya lo asustaba. —Disculpe, comandante. Seré más cauteloso a la hora de dar mi opinión. —terminó de servir rápidamente.

Lisa reía. —No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que dice a causa del sueño.

—Sé lo que digo. —balbuceó Claudia, que prácticamente ya se estaba durmiendo apoyada sobre su brazo.

—Ya vete. —Lisa susurró al muchacho.

—Sí…

—Entonces, Claudia Grant—Lisa habló en un tono alto, de modo que Claudia dio un brinco. —Mejor así.

— ¿Te divierte no?

—Si te duermes el café se enfriará.

—Ah sí—por fin atendió su taza—. Por cierto, Rick viene para acá.

—Seguro acaba de llegar de su patrulla nocturna.

Y era efectivo: Rick apenas había llegado a la base y necesitaba desayunar antes de volver a salir.

— ¿Les molestaría si comparto la mesa con ustedes? —Ninguna de las dos manifestó problema alguno. —Gracias.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo todo? —Lisa preguntó.

—Quisiera decirte que atrapamos al imbécil, pero no. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo.

—Lamentable noticia.

—Así es Lisa…—se percató del estado de Claudia— ¿Acaso tu desconocido novio no te dejó dormir anoche?

—No.

—Oh, pensé que lo ibas a negar. —rió

— ¿Para qué? —se levantó tomando su taza—Ustedes tienen una conversación pendiente, y yo tengo que buscar un lugarcito donde dormir un momento.

—Claudia. —Lisa dijo en tono de queja.

—Entiéndeme Lisa, tengo mucho sueño.

Se suponía que habían quedado en que nunca la dejaría sola en presencia de Rick y le estaba dando la primera muestra de incumplimiento de su palabra. Lo único que le quedaba era terminar rápido su café y buscar una excusa para marcharse.

—Lisa…—Rick no sabía cómo empezar la conversación

—Ya te perdoné. —Dijo Lisa.

—Te dije muchas cosas,…nos dijimos muchas cosas…

—Rick, dejemos el pasado atrás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me esquivas?

—No te esquiva, se aleja de los problemas—dijo Max llegando—, y tú Rick, eres un problema.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó mirando a su amigo.

—Tienes novia, y pues, cualquier novia se pondría celosa al ver a su hombre al lado de una mujer tan guapa como lo es Lisa.

—Así es que la estás viendo como mujer, notar que lo es me lo confirma.

La aludida se encontraba apenada, sin saber qué decir.

—Rick, hablo de que Lisa quizás se mantiene al límite contigo para no causarte problemas con Minmei, ¿no es así? —terminó mirando a Lisa.

—Sí—carraspeó incómoda, y se levantó —. Supongo vienes por mí.

—No Lisa. Me enviaron reportarme con mi superior—viendo a Rick—Capitán Hunter, Sargento Maximilian Sterling reportándome. —le entregó la orden —Como verá, el Almirante Gloval me quiere volando con el Skull. Quiere que esté bajo tu supervisión.

— ¿Pero qué pasó? —Lisa no entendía.

— Es la desconfianza de Gloval. Que esperaba, por cierto. —Max señaló resignado. —Mi negligencia acabó con la vida de dos hombres bajo mi cargo, eso justifica que me hayan degradado. Pero puedo entenderlo. Lo acepto.

—Sabes que independiente de todo, siempre será un honor volar contigo —Rick se puso en pie, extendiéndole la mano—.Bienvenido al Skull, amigo.

—Gracias, Rick. —estrechó la mano de su amigo.

—Aún no entiendo, ¿cómo es que Gloval no me dijo nada?...Demasiada desconfianza me tiene aturdida.

—No es desconfianza, Lisa. Simplemente en última instancia dudó de mi capacidad para volar sin la supervisión de alguien realmente experimentado. Recuerda que durante el mes que llevo aquí tuve a la psicóloga sobre mí, y por lo visto su último reporte no fue del todo a mi favor, pero al menos puedo volar.

—Entiendo…

—Volaremos juntos—agregó Rick animadamente—, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Sí señor. —apoyó Max.

—Por cierto, ¿ya desayunaste?

Max dio una fugaz mirada a Lisa. —Aún no. —Contestó.

—Entonces siéntate y desayuna conmigo.

—Yo me retiro. — Lisa anunció.

—Lisa, no…

—Ya desayuné—sonrió a Max—. Me alegro por ti, Max.

—Gracias.

Lisa se acercó a Rick, se agachó y acercó su boca a su oído; le susurró algo y fijó con él una hora de encuentro. Se marchó entonces.

—¡Guau! —Rick murmuró. —En realidad Lisa me perdonó. Acaba de pedirme que nos juntemos a la salida de su turno.

—Bien por ustedes, ya era hora de que se reconciliaran.

—Desde ahora no permitiré algún otro distanciamiento. No será fácil, pero trataré de no buscar problemas, aunque sinceramente los problemas me buscan, me encuentran, y me generan problemas con Lisa…

Rick continuó hablando, pero Max dejó de oírle.

"_Todo me lleva a pensar que nada cambiará"_ se dijo. Miró en dirección a la salida, sin saber si seguir a Lisa para preguntarle qué fue todo eso o quedarse ahí, oyendo a un Rick y sus excusas._"Pero… ¿si les diera un empujoncito para que el cambio sea real?"_

Quizás el destino de ambos estaba en sus manos. Sin embargo, no podría saberlo a ciencia cierta hasta comprobarlo.

o0o0o

Sintiendo que necesitaba explicaciones, Lisa se apresuró por un pasillo, esquivando a la gente que transitaba mientras maldecía la necesidad de Gloval de hacerla a un lado. Enterarse por casualidad de la reasignación de Max a un escuadrón distinto al asignado originalmente ya era demasiado.

—¿Señor?—Llamó inmediatamente al cruzar la puerta de la oficina, y su segura y dura voz espantó a un hombre que de pronto parecía quedarse dormido.

—Lisa…—incómodo, él se ajustó la gorra—Parece que me gana el cansancio.—se excusó.

Lisa llevaba mucho tiempo y bajo su mando y jamás lo vio con la guardia baja.

—Con todo respeto, señor. Se ve fatal…—y apenas comprendió un detalle: Claudia y él tenían algo en común. — ¿Durmió poco?

—Es obvio.

—Por alguna salida, tal vez por quedarse desvelado hasta tarde en buena compañía…

— ¿Qué es esto, Lisa? —Gloval contestó a la defensiva. —No pensé que sería sometido a un interrogatorio.

—Disculpe señor. —Dijo, respirando profundo para quitarse ideas de la mente; veía por un tema diferente y se estaba desviando del camino. —Vine porque necesito que me explique el por qué no me fue comunicado de la reasignación de Max. Me enteré por casualidad y eso se sale de todo protocolo. No entiendo, señor.

—Iba a comunicártelo personalmente, Lisa—él ahora comenzaba a entender a cabalidad por qué todos le temían. —. Está bien. Odio admitirlo, pero reconozco que postergué la información…o más bien…

—No se preocupe en buscar excusas, puedo aceptar que de vez en cuando el agotamiento interfiera en la ejecución plena de nuestro trabajo. —Notó que él la miraba entre asustado y sorprendido. — ¿Puedo retirarme, señor?

—Lisa quizás interpretas mal.

—Le aseguro que no, señor.

—Temo que sí…Y sí, puedes retirarte.

Era el colmo. Algo indigno de un almirante. Era todo, menos lógico.

Debía encontrar a Claudia y enfrentarla. La curiosidad que la consumía era más potente que la molestia con Gloval. Pero la búsqueda que llevó tras salir de la presencia de su superior no rindió frutos, y la hora de reportarse en su turnó llegó.

Los reportes finales de los destrozos y la cantidad de gente afectada llegaron al final del día.

—Siete edificios destruidos. Veinticinco muertos. Cincuenta y ocho heridos. —Le temblaron las piernas—Entre los heridos cuentan trece niños del hogar de acogida de niños huérfanos, y de ellos, hay cuatro con riesgo vital…

La gente bajo su mando (sobre todos las chicas) evidenciaron su aberración.

—¿Por qué, Lisa? —Kim preguntó como si ella le fuese a entregar la respuesta—¿Qué carajos le pasa a Khyron?

Lisa negó con la cabeza.

—Buscan algo, y cuando no encuentra destruye todo a su paso—su voz apenas era un murmullo —. El hogar sufrió por la explosión en la bodega contigua. No alcanzaron escapar…En el reporte se informa…

Iba a decir el rango de las edades, pero tras ver los rostros afectados de la tripulación, decidió callar. "Eran solo bebés de no más de dos años…No quiero que se vayan a las casas desanimados" Pensó.

—…Haremos que Khyron pague por sus crímenes—Terminó diciendo.

—Pero Lisa, ibas a decir otra cosa.

—No. —debía pensar rápido para distraerlos. —Con todo lo sucedido no supe que pasó con Claudia,…mi sueldo está en juego.

— ¡Las apuestas! —Sammy reaccionó efusivamente, y el codazo de unas de sus amigas no tardó en llegar—Está bien. Trataré de no ser insensible.

—Pasa que Lisa es su mejor amiga. —dijo Vanesa, la autora del golpe.

—Pasa que esa mejor amiga la hizo perder su dinero…

A Lisa casi se le cae la mandíbula ante lo dicho por Kim. Era posible que Claudia se fuera ¿a casar? Y peor aún, ¿que siendo amigas íntimas no le haya dicho una palabra acerca de su decisión?

—Voy a asesinarla cuando salga de aquí. —siseó.

Fue en ese momento, cuando, toda otra expresión al respecto fue aguado por los gritos y saltos de Sammy.

— ¡Lo sabía!¡ Lo sabía! ¡El amor siempre gana! —repetía mientras iba de un lado a otro.

No solo a Lisa le nacía el deseo de darle una cachetada, Kim se fastidió con el primer grito.

—Si no te detienes, juro atarte a una bomba y lanzarte contra Khyron. —amenazó la chica.

—Tanta agresividad me pone de malas. —acotó Vanesa.

—Yo me retiro. —Lisa anunció, pero nadie pareció oírla. Dio media vuelta y en la puerta se encontró cara a cara con su reemplazo, quien plantó en sus manos un papelito con una nota, una excusa…

—Rick no vendrá. —murmuró.

—Vino una señorita por él. —el oficial sonrió—¡Qué envidia me da el comandante Hunter!...Que una chica como la señorita Minmei me venga a buscar…¡Guau! Es el sueño de cualquier hombre.

— ¿Así? —No quiso sonar molesta, pero se le notó.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

—No. —arrugó el papel dentro de su mano empuñada. —Es Rick. No sabe lo valioso que son los amigos hasta que se pierden por descuidos como estos.

—Lo siento, capitana.

—Más bien siéntelo por él. Por una señorita se está quedando sin tiempo para los amigos… —ejerció aún más fuerza en su empuñadura. —y más tarde que temprano, se dará cuenta…

—Más que una amiga molesta, parece una novia celosa…

o0o0o

—No debió decir lo que dijo. —dijo Sammy

—Definitivamente no. —apoyó Vanesa.

—En serio señor, tocar la fibra sensible de la capitana Hayes trae consecuencias. —seguía Sammy.

—Dos semanas aseando los baños de la base...—el hombre hablaba ido—, ¿Cómo rayos fue a pasar eso?

—Hará lo que le pidan—Vanesa habló seriamente—. Agradezca que Lisa sólo lo castigó con eso, he visto peores.

El Capitán volvió la mirada hacia quien habló. — ¿Habla en serio?

o0o0o

—No puedo creerlo. ¡Qué se cree!

—Así que te plantó—Max aparecía frente a Lisa—. Cuando vi a Minmei supe que la cita de ustedes no se concretaría.

— ¿Te dijo acerca de nuestra cita?

—Parecía emocionado.

—Pero se trata de Rick Hunter— cerrando sus ojos, dejó que la fresca brisa de la tarde diera de lleno en su rostro. Respiró profundo. —Al final de cuentas ya no duele.

—Hoy volé de nuevo. —Max dijo. —Sammy estaba en el Tac-Net.

Lisa sonrió, abriendo sus ojos para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Una emoción que me dijo que puedo vivir de nuevo.

Lisa sacó la mano derecha de su bolsillo de su gabardina y se la ofreció a Max.

—No quiero andar los primeros pasos de mi vida si una compañía amiga.

—Lo mismo quería decirte. —tomó la mano de Lisa, fijando su ruta a las afueras de la base. —Caminemos juntos…

* * *

><p>Fin Parte III<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

Corto, como los anteriores. Me falta un pedazo de historia para terminar, algo pequeño. Sinceramente espero terminar esto en el tiempo presupuestado.

Agradecimientos especiales a Seferino, quien amablemente contestó algunas dudas que tenía. Sary, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Mis agrademientos se extienden a todos quienes se dejan torturar leyéndome.

Hasta pronto, Mihll.


	4. Parte IV

**Aclaración: **Robotech y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Importante: Si no te gusta mi propuesta, simplemente deja de leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Tras las Sombras de la Muerte<strong>

Historia basada en "**Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

><p><strong>Parte IV<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Revolvía su café lentamente, absorto en sus pensamientos. Eran las seis de la mañana y su torso apenas cubierto con una delgada playera sentía la frescura del ambiente.

Su mente se hallaba en el rinconcito más oculto de su closet, donde guardaba celosamente un anillo en el cual gastó más dinero del que poseía. Con la claridad de saber que esa joya era para pedirle a una dama que fuera su esposa, a su vez, se proyectaba la oscuridad de no saber si a quien apuntaba su interés era realmente la persona que llenaba su vida.

Había hecho el amor con Minmei creyendo que eso aclararía sus dudas, pero terminó aún más confundido tras confirmar que era algo lo que sentía por ella; deseo, obsesión, y tal vez muchas cosas más,…menos amor verdadero.

Se sentía tan jodido, y aunque quisiera evitarlo, esconderlo, la fatiga con la cual se apoyaba sobre la mesa, o su mismo lastimoso revolver, a gritos daban cuenta de cómo se sentía.

—A veces creo que de milagro no te enfermas.

Al mismo tiempo de oír aquellas palabras, sentía una cobija caer sobre sus hombros. Salió de su ensimismo instantáneamente, y desilusionado se encontró con la mirada dulce de Minmei, cuando en verdad…cuando en verdad esperaba enfrentarse a un rostro serio que lo estuviese regañando.

— ¿Pasa algo?... ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera un fantasma?

Sacudió su cabeza, creyendo que quizá así se quitaría las ideas de su cabeza. No podía ser cierto. De pronto se imaginó ofreciendo su anillo a Lisa y su corazón aceleró el ritmo de sus latidos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Rick? —Minmei insistió—Deberías estar en la cama, a mi lado, pero estás aquí con una cara espantosa… ¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla?

—Eso…—balbuceó —Fue horrible.

— ¿Quieres contarme? —consultó dulcemente en tanto se sentaba frente a él.

—Yo…—fijó su mirada en líquido contenido en su taza. Su mano instintivamente seguía revolviendo. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto pensé en Lisa y todo mi interior se agitó?... ¿Por qué siento esta terrible necesidad de correr a verla y pedirle perdón por plantarla ayer?..." Pensó.

— ¿Rick?

Su mano fría se vio sometida ante una cálida que detuvo su movimiento. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada demandante de Minmei. — ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para después? —Preguntó.

—Supongo…

Sin embargo, el "después" planteado por él no tenía ni hora ni fecha, ni la tendría. Lo primero que hizo tras acabar su desayuno fue tomar su chaqueta e ir en búsqueda de un teléfono público, donde tomó contacto con Claudia, la única persona que podría ayudarle.

—Dices que quieres disculparte con Lisa y no sabes cómo. —repitió la morena tras oír las excusas del piloto.

—No es que no sepa, es simplemente que no me siento con la moral para pedir disculpas una vez más. —Rick aclaró algo incómodo.

—Esto es nuevo.

Rick oyó una risilla tras la línea que provocó su arrepentimiento de recurrir a ella.

—Sólo dime qué crees, ¿Lisa me perdonará?

—Parece que no la conoces—A Claudia le nacían ganas de insultarlo—. Lo hará. Te perdonará cuantas veces sean necesarias, pero te aconsejo que esta vez tus disculpas sean reales y vayan acompañado de un gesto palpable.

—Tengo idea para eso. —curvó una sonrisa en sus labios debido a su felicidad. —Gracias.

o0o0o

Lisa llegaba de una importante reunión con los acaldes de varias ciudades con los cuales estudiaban el método para incentivar a la juventud a enlistarse en el ejército, de modo que estaba cansada y con una pequeña jaqueca debido a tantas horas de encierro. Pero encierro que sin duda había valido la pena ya que por fin conseguía el apoyo incondicional que necesitaba en ésta difícil tarea.

—Otra vez un ramo de flores—murmuró cansadamente, sin deseos de molestarse en arrojarlas al tarro de la basura. Dejó caer sus zapatos, y se hundió en su silla. —Que alguien venga y haga el trabajo por mí. No me entusiasma acabar todas mis energías en un acto que provoca una persona cobarde que no es capaz de dar ni su nombre.

—Debe contener una nota, como todas las que han llegado esta semana. —Kim quería tentar a Lisa. Al menos a ella las notas le parecían de un admirador bastante romántico y enamorado. — ¿Te parece si lo leo antes de tirar esto?

Lisa le dio una mirada de regaño.

—Tengo curiosidad. —Kim se excusó, sabiendo que sus amigas tras ella querían lo mismo.

—Haz lo que quieras. —volvió la vista hacia el cielo, y aunque quiso hacer oídos sordos, no pudo evitar oír las expresiones de ensoñación de sus amigas.—Las flores no solo afectan mi genio, además genera un revuelo que las distrae de sus funciones.

— ¿Por qué eres tan insensible?...El pobre hombre dice que te manda el ramo con todo su cariño, y tú no eres capaz ni pensar en ser agradecida con él.

—No voy a contestarte, Sammy.

—Porque quizás no puedes.

—Porque quizás estoy tan cansada, que ni ganas de gastar palabras en vano me quedan.

Sammy le hizo una mueca con la lengua.

—Eres infantil. —se giró en su silla rápidamente, asustándolas. —No les pediré nada. Quizás hasta les estoy dando el rato libre para que sueñen con ese hombre sin nombre ni rostro. Así de amable seré con ustedes—con su dedo índice apuntó las flores en manos de Vanesa—. Veo otras de esas sobre mi escritorio y buscaré de inmediato al infeliz que hace el trabajo de traerlas desde la florería…

— ¿Lo vas a asesinar? —Sammy dramatizó.

—No. Le ofreceré un nuevo trabajo. —les volvió a dar la espalda. —El de sicario.

Y en tanto ella descansaba, Max y Rcik bajaban de sus respectivos Vritech tras un vuelo de rutina. Ambos sentían la necesidad de charlar, y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, se apartaron del resto del escuadrón, y se quedaron a mitad de un pasillo que conducía a los vestidores.

—Será que me leíste la mente, precisamente quería una charla privada contigo. —Rick dijo mientras recargaba su espalda contra el muro. Max hizo lo mismo, pero en breve dejó deslizar su cuerpo hasta terminar sentado en el piso.

— ¿Sabes Rick? —Max comenzó a hablar pausadamente—Hay algo que me molesta.

— ¿Sí?...¿Qué?

—La posibilidad de que tú seas la persona que le ha estado enviando flores a Lisa.

— ¿Por qué? No deberías…

Max miró a su amigo con una expresión de regaño. —Porque estarías traicionando a una chica que seguramente se ha hecho muchas ilusiones contigo. Y hablo de Minmei, quien no sólo ha estado compartiendo una casa contigo…Sabes lo que te quiero decir, ¿no?

Rick carraspeó incómodo. Y dado que no se sentía con el valor de mirar a la cara a su amigo, apuntó la vista en sus pies.

—Y si así fuera no tendría nada malo, ¿o sí? —pausa en la que esperó respuesta que no hubo. —He sumado muchos puntos en contra…Tenía intensiones de arreglar las cosas con Lisa, y cuando creí que se podía, no me presenté con ella. Era tan simple como llegar a la cita y pedirle perdón…pero al final sólo terminé agregando una cuota más de decepción de ella hacia mí.

— ¿Cuál es la finalidad de las flores? —Max fue enfático en su pregunta.

—Las flores siempre han sido la mejor opción para contentar a una mujer—alzó el rostro, mostrando una débil sonrisa en sus labios—. Después de todo Lisa es una mujer.

—Rick…—no sabía cómo continuar. Si aún quedaba amor en Lisa, terminaría ilusionándose a la hora de saber que era Rick quien le mandaba los obsequios. No quería que ella volviese a sufrir tanto como antes— ¿Tienes claras las cosas con Minmai?

—Sí. Creo que sí.

Max se puso en pie.

— ¿La amas?

Rick iba a contestar, pero al final del pasillo divisó a Samuel, el cabo que siempre lo buscaba cada vez que Minmei llegaba a buscarlo al final del turno.

—Compré un anillo. —dijo, hablando rápido y en voz baja.

—Eso responde algunas preguntas.

—No a todas, no a las más importantes. —suspiró profundamente. —Hace unas semanas le iba a pedir matrimonio después de una cena especial que preparé, pero nos desviamos…hicimos el amor…y…

Max se acercó a darle un golpe de apoyo en el hombro. —Ya lo tienes amigo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Sé que tendrás valor. —comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿Qué pasará con Lisa? ¿Crees que me perdone?

—Yo me encargo de eso.

Rick llegó a su casa con una sonrisa, ido en sus propios pensamientos.

Minmei había notado la rareza en Rick apenas le vio salir a su encuentro. Su sexto sentido le advertía que algo iba a suceder, algo más allá de lo que descubrió por la mañana mientras realizaba un aseo general en esa casa.

—Rick…—llamó antes de internarse por completo en la cocina, le sería imposible tragar sin salir de toda duda.

—Ah sí, casi lo olvido…

Rick pensó que ella simplemente le llamaba la atención para que le ayudara a poner la mesa, y grandes zancadas fue a buscar los platos. Rápidamente tuvo todo acomodado.

—Listo…—se dio cuenta que Minmei no se había movido, ni mostraba intensiones de ir a servir la comida. — ¿Qué sucede?...

—¿No tienes algo que decirme?...

Por varios segundos meditó sin poder imaginar a lo que ella se refería.

—Olvidé alguna fecha…—hurgó nuevamente en sus memorias y nada. —No se me ocurre otra cosa, y si es así…

—No es eso. —interrumpió.

—Entonces no sé. Me rindo. —dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco tenía ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas.

—Llevamos más de un mes viviendo juntos, hasta comenzamos a dormir juntos…—Rick tembló ante lo que ella decía— Hoy pensé que era tiempo de poner mi toque en esta casa, quisiera cambiar algunos muebles, mover otros,…yo…El timbre. Tan oportuno.

Sí, el timbre había comenzado a sonar, y viendo en eso una alternativa de escape, Rick se apresuró a abrir. Lisa estaba frente a él y su cara anunciaba una tormenta.

—Si no les hubiese pedido a las chicas que tirara tus flores a la basura, te las habría traído aquí para lanzártelas en la cara.

No sabía qué hacer, Minmei estaba a sus espaldas; ella lo oía todo y él, quería desaparecer.

—Max no debió decirte, pero todo tiene una explicación. Puedo explicarlo.

—Muy bien, te escuchamos. —Minmei dijo.

Rick la imaginaba a brazos cruzados, viéndole enojada. Pero Minmei lo veía decepcionada.

—Habrías podido ser más discreta. —acusó a Lisa.

—Tal vez—Lisa se sentía terrible por dejarse llevar por su arranque de enojo, no había dimensionado la catástrofe hasta ver el rostro de Minmei—.Ya lo hice. Y bueno…supongo que vas a explicar y el asunto quedará resuelto, ¿no?

—Habla Rick.

Él respiró profundo, intentando recoger valor; sin embargo, no podía con las dos.

—Una a la vez. —Dijo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Lisa.

o0o0o

—Tonta, y mil veces tonta. —Lisa se recriminó mientras se volvía para tomar el camino de regreso. —No debí haber venido. Max me dijo que dejara las cosas como estaban.

Ahora no sabía qué problemas acarrearía a Rick, y si él podría con ello, pero al fin y al cabo no era su problema, pues nadie que no fuera un idiota le mandaría flores a otra mujer que no fuese su novia…Detuvo su andar bruscamente…

¿Y si Rick estuviese sintiendo algo por ella?

—Si así fuera, él ya eligió… —Suspiró profundamente fijando sus ojos al final de la larga calle que debía recorrer para dirigirse a su casa. —En verdad espero que arreglen el desastre que causé…y si no es así…

Hubiera querido seguir viendo un panorama urbano aburrido y sin mucho movimiento, pero Khyron decidía algo nuevo; a una semana del último ataque, volvía a lanzar todo el poder de sus armas contra la gente inocente. Recordó entonces, algunos detalles en la grabación del interrogatorio de Kyle.

—Dijo que las armas estaban destinadas para dar fin a la guerra…—sus piernas por sí solas comenzaron una lenta carrera que fue tomando velocidad—Khyron lo sabe. Es lo que busca.

Cuando llegó a la base ya todos estaban en sus estaciones de combate, y ella tomó el mando. Los cazas Varitech fueron dirigidos al oriente de la ciudad, donde las explosiones se generaban una tras otras. Pensó que el anfiteatro era el lugar para esconder un cargamento de armas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ya que usualmente el movimiento de transportes que entraban y salían llevando consigo implementos era constante, nunca se solía chequear todos los camiones, al menos detalladamente.

—El escuadrón Skull debe ir al anfiteatro—ordenó a quien estaba en el tac-net.

—Pero el Comandante Hunter aún no se reporta.

— ¡Mierda!—siseó—.Él ya debería estar aquí.

—Exactamente. Hace veinte minutos un vehículo fue por él, y no…

—Deben salir ahora. Que él se reuna con el resto cuando decida reportarse.

El movimiento en el puente continuó constante. Nuevas bajas se reportaban. Nuevas explosiones se generaban en su dirección.

—Algo viene hacia nosotros. —señaló el control de radar.

—No es así—aunque no quería aventurarse a hacer falsas conclusiones, las evidencias decían lo contrario. Con el fuego comenzando a destrozar el metal del SDF-2—De acuerdo. ¡Desplieguen todas las unidades disponibles! Y devolvámosle un poco de su propia medicina. ¡Preparen las armas y abran fuego a mi orden, apunten todo lo que tenemos a ese crucero!

Al cabo de unos minutos de fuego cruzado, Lisa probaba un poco de su misma sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios. No suponía algo grave, puesto que tras la última explosión que la lanzó al suelo, pudo ponerse en pie, aunque no estaba segura de sus subalternos.

—Es un maldito—siseó Kim—. Pero no fueron capaces contra nosotros. Emprenden la retirada.

— ¡Ayy me zumban los oídos! —gritó Sammy.

—Y te sangran—Lisa le dijo yendo a socorrerla. Por supuesto, ella no le oía. —Los demás, ¿están todos bien?

Uno a uno, fueron reportándose ilesos, para su tranquilidad.

O0o0o

—Cruzaron media ciudad y no lo vimos venir—Lisa se encontraba informando a Gloval. Debido a una falla en sus sistemas, ya no se podía continuar en el SDF-2, y por esa razón (todas menos Sammy) se hallaban devolviéndoles el sentido a los casi oxidados instrumentos del SDF-1—.Esta vez ha llegado muy lejos…—sus dedos no respondían como quería, de ahí la tardanza en tomar el control de tac-net—…Cuando pueda contactar a los escuadrones…

—Si te calmaran, quizás las cosas resultarían mejor. —Gloval dijo, evidenciando una vez más que, ni en las circunstancias más adversas, perdía la tranquilidad.

—Estoy calmada, señor. Es solo que…—finalmente golpeó la consola en un dejo de frustración — ¡¿Por qué?

—Porque las emociones son dignas de tener, pero cuando dejan que nos dominen…—Claudia había decidido ir en su ayuda y, dándole un pequeño empujón para que se quitara, tomó las riendas e hizo lo necesario—¡Listo! Ahora es tu turno, señorita Hayes.

—Gracias, Claudia.

Tras retomar el contacto con los escuadrones, se informó del inminente retiro de las tropas de Khyron. Por suerte, Lisa ya había recuperado la confianza -tras convencerse de que Sammy y los demás heridos estaban recibiendo las atenciones médicas necesarias- y obraba con mayor soltura, como solía hacerlo siempre. No le tomó mucho tiempo poner orden, y redistribuir las funciones que asumirían los escuadrones.

—Ya está—volviéndose al almirante Gloval—. Ahora nos queda cuantificar el desastre causado…Los informes de nuestros escuadrones no son alentadores…Y Khyron…

—Huyó como siempre—Gloval dijo, completando la frase que inició ella —Es como un ratón escurridizo que busca un queso.

—Un queso que nunca encontrará—soltó un suspiro—. El armamento perdido se encuentra bajo nuestra custodia...

—Oh…

—Así es, señor…—se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano —.Disculpe, pero…

—Te oía, Lisa; ese es mi trabajo—se dejó caer en su silla —.Y está bien que no escatimes recursos para proteger el pequeño tesoro de nuestro amigo Kyle…

—Haré lo necesario para traer cada pieza robada a nuestras instalaciones—la ansiedad del momento la hizo interrumpir—.Será lo más pronto posible, porque cada segundo que pasa es un segundo más en que la seguridad de las personas está sometida a un riesgo innecesario.

—Lisa, nuevamente noto exaltación en ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también lo veo. —acotó Claudia. Y varias voces más se sumaron a la de ella.

— ¿Me autoriza a salir? Necesito aire, señor.

Gloval simplemente le señaló la puerta.

—Gracias, señor.

Y las lágrimas que no dejó escapar antes, comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras corría hacia el exterior. Prontamente se halló a la orilla del lago, mirando las columnas de humo que se levantaban en distintas zonas del radio urbano. Si tan solo se hubieran detectado al crucero Zentradie antes de ingresar a la ciudad, el panorama quizás se visualizaría diferente. Pero falló la detección del radar, o falló ella misma al no tomar en cuenta esa posibilidad. De todas formas, sentía que todo era su culpa.

"Ahora Sammy está en el hospital" pensó tristemente.

Tan absorta estaba en sus lamentos que no oyó las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba.

— ¿Estás bien?—la voz demostraba una emoción contenida—. Por un minuto pensé que la explosión…yo creí… lo peor.

La voz era de Rick. Él se había preocupado.

—Estoy bien—se enjugó las lágrimas antes de volverse—Que bueno que estás aquí, me alegra verte bien. —sonrió.

—Yo…—quería decirle tantas cosas. Que la amaba. Que por un momento su corazón se detuvo cuando supo de la explosión en el SDF-2…quería decirle que necesitaba abrazarla para consolar su tristeza…abrazarla para nunca más dejarla ir…Pero la voz de alguien conocido a sus espaldas le impidió continuar.

—Lisa, estás bien…—Max, un seguro Max avanzaba a pasos seguros traspasando la posición de Rick, plantándose finalmente a solo un paso de Lisa—. Nunca dejé de pensar que eres una sobreviviente. —delicadamente, con su dedo pulgar limpió la sangre que aún que quedaba en la comisura de ella—.Mejor así.

—Max…—Lisa no sabía qué hacer, pero su cuerpo sí; prácticamente se lanzó a obtener su abrazo. —Fue terrible…

—Pero ya pasó…Todo está bien ahora…

Tras ellos, Rick sentía que la pesadilla aún no terminaba… ¿o tal solo interpretaba mal lo que sus ojos veían?...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Parte IV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor: <strong>Únicamente quiero dar las gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia. Hasta pronto.

MIhll


	5. Parte V

**Aclaración: **Robotech y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Importante: Si no te gusta mi propuesta, simplemente deja de leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Tras las Sombras de la Muerte<strong>

Historia basada en "**Robotech-Macross"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parte V<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Kyle será juzgado bajo la justicia civil. —Gloval anunciaba al personal en turno en el puente del Sdf-1.

Lisa en tanto, apenas iba llegando.

—Pero no es justo, señor—Kim no estaba de acuerdo con otra justicia que no fuese la de sus propias manos ahorcando a quien consideraba, fue el origen de todo el caos. Él había puesto las armas en medio de zona residencial, y en ese sentido, tenía la misma culpa que Khyron en la muerte de muchos inocentes.

—Todos sabemos que no es justo.

—Así es señor—apoyó Lisa, mirando a Kim—. Debes entender que cuando se tiene un familiar con influencias, muchas cosas pueden perder su verdadero rumbo. Minmei hizo las gestiones, y el alcalde y otras personas importantes, consideraron que en virtud a todo lo que les debían, y me refiero a Minmei y Kyle por su aporte en tiempos pasados, que debía tener un juicio acorde a su calidad.

—Minmei fue la que hacía todo. Ella cantó para animar a los nuestros, pero él…

—Estuvo tras de la señorita todo el tiempo—Gloval terminaba con esto la discusión. Se marchaba a su oficina —.Que alguien me lleve un café.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras el almirante, Lisa miró a Claudia.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La duda había quedado en la mente de Lisa, y la machacaba constantemente. Había dado a su amiga, el tiempo suficiente para sincerarse, y ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguardando. De modo que al final del turno, se reunieron a orillas del lago.

—Él tuvo una familia…—Claudia comenzó a hablar tras estar en silencio desde su llegada al sitio. —Sé que ya generaste una idea de quién es realmente Sebastián, y solo puedo decirte que no te equivocas.

—Pero no lo amas.

—Eso creía yo—miró el anillo en su dedo—.Roy habría querido mi felicidad…Sé que él jamás hubiera pensado que podría encontrarla en Henry, pero sucedió, después de que todo parecía ser un mero trato para no continuar nuestras vidas en soledad…Henry tocó mi corazón de algún modo, y solo me di cuenta de eso cuando quise quitarme el anillo que me dio. No pude hacerlo, no pude quitármelo, porque al hacerlo me desharía de las razón que me hacía sonreír una vez más…—miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos. —La noche en que me dio el anillo, bailé con él hasta que se me cansaron los pies, no por tener ganas de bailar, fue por tener ganas de mantenerme pegada a su cuerpo y sentir su calor, su protección…

—Me convenciste —Lisa sonrió, abrazándola—. No dejes que el amor se escape una vez más.

—Te hice perder dinero.

—Me lo pagarás cuando le cuente a todo el mundo quien es el misterioso Sebastián —se apartó para seguir viéndola a la cara—. Sé que muchos caerán de espaldas cuando la noticia estalle, pero van a superarlo pronto.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?...Hay rumores circulando respecto…

—No sabría cómo explicarlo.

— ¿Te atrae?

Lisa guardó silencio, mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿Qué? —Insistió la morena.

— ¿Estaría bien que yo aceptara a salir con él?...Miriya ya no está…él ya lo ha superado…ambos tenemos derecho a seguir adelante…¿Qué dices?

—¡Por supuesto, tonta! —Claudia habló emocionada. —Max es guapo, es sensible, y dado que el otro patán ya tiene quien le caliente los pies por las noches…

—Terminaron. Él y Minmei terminaron—Lisa dijo secamente— .Definitivamente.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Fue mi culpa. Le hice un escándalo por las flores frente a ella, y ella malinterpretó…no sé…pero algo pasó que generó el quiebre. Max lo confirmó.

—Entonces el está solito.

—Acompañado solamente por el anillo que no alcanzó a darle—suspiró—. Pero así son las cosas del amor: se gana o se pierde.

—Comienza a ponerse fresco—murmuró Claudia, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. —Rick perdió, y sólo espero que pueda dormir con eso…

Anochecía rápidamente, y esta noche en particular, estaría cubierta por nubes que anunciaban lluvia.

—Quizás no quiero regresar tan pronto a casa. —Lisa dijo.

— ¿Un trago o dos?

—Uno —Lisa respondió gustosa de ser entendida—. Solo un brindis por el fin de tu soltería.

_o0o0o_

Claudia tomó su propio rumbo tras abandonar el bar, y ella, siguiendo uno que le llevaba a cualquier parte, menos a su casa, avanzaba por las calles vacías. En otros tiempos, su padre habría regañado su osadía de vagar a solas. Pero estaba resuelta a decidir su vida amorosa en una simple palabra de dos letras; tan simple como eso, y tan complicado a su vez.

Max era todo lo que una mujer quería, y a la vez, era alguien enteramente disponible. De modo que la balanza de la decisión se inclinaba hacia una respuesta positiva a su petición.

Pero la idea de comenzar a salir con él en cierta forma la asustaba, sólo semanas atrás era su amigo y se suponía que las cosas no se saldrían de ese rumbo…se suponía, porque las cosas dieron un cambio brusco y no la molestaba la idea.

Y Rick… ¿Dónde quedaba Rick?...

—_Si Rick, dónde quedas tú_…—murmuró.

Desde donde se encontraba, no se podían ver las luces del SDF-1. Se detuvo pensando que había perdido la orientación. Miró en todas direcciones comprobando que llegó a una zona donde todas las calles, casas, incluso la decoración exterior eran similares. Todo, menos el anfiteatro desde donde provenía el sonido de la música de un piano.

Obviamente estar allí de noche era distinto observar la panorámica de día. El anfiteatro era sin duda más bello de noche, pero más melancólico, sobre todo si el ambiente lo llenaba una melodía que inspiraba el resurgir de la pena.

Entró al lugar. Sus pasos firmes hacían crujir el piso bajo sus pies. Su corazón de alguna comenzó a solidarizar con la pena del artista, cuyos dedos huesudos, se movían diestros para combinar las notas.

Minmei…

Lisa se detuvo. La contempló por un momento, y de pronto, sin proponérselo echó a andar hacia ella.

La melodía nunca cesó.

—Si vienes por lo de Rick, te diré que no te culpo; por el contrario, agradezco la entereza con la que lo encaraste. —Minmei dijo, sin mirar siquiera a Lisa. De modo que ésta no sabía cómo la identificó.

—Actué sin pensar, pero sin ninguna mala intensión.

—Lo sé…—por fin sus dedos dejaron de moverse, y se giró hacia Lisa—Kyle, por otro lado me decepcionó. Lo habría dejado a su suerte, pero le debo mucho. Sé que tal vez piensas que no debí intervenir a su favor…

—Si lo piensas, fue Kryron quien cometió los crímenes.

—Pero Kyle no debió tomar esas armas. Al final, indirectamente es culpable del asesinato de muchas personas…—se levantó de su asiento. —Los dos hombres más importante de mi vida me han decepcionado, y no pienso mirar atrás para ver de qué manera pretender conseguir mi perdón. Me alejaré. Esto que es has oído fue mi último concierto.

—No puedes dejarlo todo de la noche a la mañana.

—No será por siempre —sonrió—. Eres la última persona que esperaba ver, pero me alegra que estés aquí. Dile a Rick que me marcho, y que no me busque. No lo odio, porque creo que en cierta forma comparto su idea de tomarnos un tiempo para pensar las cosas…Dile que no quise forzarlo a casarnos, que todo fue debido a la ilusión de toparme con el anillo de bodas que él guardaba…

—Minmei…

—Dime que se lo dirás—Minmei insistió al intento de interrupción de Lisa.

—Lo haré.

—Gracias.

Lisa quería decirle algunas cosas a Minmei, pero simplemente la vio pasar a su lado. No pudo detenerla, no le salían las palabras, porque el impacto de saber que ése era el fin de la relación de Rick con ella, era superior.

Rick quedaba libre, y esta hubiese sido su oportunidad perfecta para ir por él. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado. La situación había cambiado; su mente estaba con otro.

Le quedó clara su respuesta y no tardó en recorrer la ruta hacia la casa de Max. Las luces que se filtraban por las cortinas la animaron aún más a tocar, y no dudó en hablar apenas vio el rostro de su morador.

—Acepto. —dijo segura de sí misma.

—Verás que terminaré de conquistarte muy pronto. —Max murmuró, sonriente.

—Quizás ya lo hiciste.

La sonrisa se amplió en el rostro del piloto quien, le tendió la mano ofreciéndole el paso a su casa.

—Pasa, hermosa dama.

Había muchas cosas que contarse, algunas dudas que aclarar. Pero había tiempo. Ambos sentían que había mucho por delante.

_o0o0o_

Conforme el verano avanzaba, los días en ciudad Nueva Macross se volvían más cálidos. La calidad de vida de sus habitantes también iba en mejora al no pesar sobre sus cabezas, lo casi rutinarios ataques que Khyron efectuó en su tiempo. La ciudad en sí, comenzaba a florecer de nuevo bajo la tranquilidad, que los más ancianos auguraban, duraría por mucho tiempo más. Durante estos días, Lisa y Gloval se encerraban diariamente a discutir nuevas estrategias para combatir la rebelión civil que amenazaba levantarse en las ciudades vecinas; a pesar de que las circunstancias desventajosas habían terminado, la gente estaba disconforme con su modo de vida, decían sentirse abandonados aún cuando las fuerzas militares hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para contentarlos. Nadie podía entender por qué se quejaban, si tenían la comida y seguridad suficiente para vivir en cómoda tranquilidad.

Otro punto en análisis era el próximo inicio de la construcción del SDF-3. Gloval estimaba, que debido a los últimos sucesos en que perdieron el SDF-2 por los innumerables impactos que recibió, sumándole a ello la baja irremediable del SDF-1 al agotarse su energía, hasta el punto que nunca más volvería a encender sus motores, surgía la necesidad de adelantarse en la tarea de recuperación de un gigante que pudiera llevar un viaje de exploración más allá del universo conocido para interceptar a los Maestros Robotech.

Cuando esas conversaciones llegaron a su final, Lisa se sintió un poco más liberada, porque lo cierto era, que compartía las mismas preocupaciones que su superior. Sólo faltaba el anuncio oficial, respecto a todos los temas tratados para los cuales se había llegado a una conclusión aceptable y que debería ser ejecutada con la mayor prontitud posible.

La situación para los pilotos no dejaba de ser menos ajetreada, ya que en los días posteriores al ataque, los vuelos de patrullaje se habían intensificado. Tenían que hallar y atrapar a Khyron , matarlo si era necesario para evitar los problemas. Pero así como las labores durante el servicio eran intensas, los días libres, eran para disfrutarlos a cabalidad.

Max a mitad de uno de esos tantos vuelos de rutina, sintió la necesidad de hablar con su mejor amigo.

—Rick…—llamó Max, algo inseguro—Hay algo importante que debo contarte. No quiero que te enteres por otras personas, pero sería bueno que lo habláramos al término de nuestro turno.

— ¿Es importante? —preguntó Rick.

—Lo es, y mucho.—señaló Max.

—Si no es muy privado y tiene real importante, podrías decírmelo ahora. Por supuesto, si no te incomoda.

Max respiró hondamente, mientras meditaba unos segundos.

—Hablémoslo ahora—dijo finalmente, resignado a que el asunto ya no podía ser dilatado. Al fin y al cabo, a estas alturas daba por hecho que toda la base debía estar enterada. Qué más daba que oyeran la conversación a través de la red táctica.

Rick se encontró absorbido por la intriga y sólo esperaba que lo que él le dijera no fuera nada malo, cosa de lo que no estaba tan seguro puesto que en su vacilación en la voz, notó que esto se trataría de algo serio.

—Dime, Max—instó.

—Se trata de Lisa y yo—soltó de sopetón. Rick se sorprendió, pero no tanto con los detalles que le serían entregados—…Pasa que ella y yo tenemos algo…Nos enamoramos Rick, y hemos decido iniciar una relación.

Rick calló. Por más que quería balbucear palabra, ningún sonido escapaba de su boca. Esto le había le tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de que aquella vez, a orillas del lago, tuvo nociones de que entre ellos sucedía algo.

—No quería que esto pasara, ¡por Dios que no quise esto pasara…!—Max continuó hablando ante el frío silencio de su amigo. Sentía que debía explicar, y no se detendría a menos que Rick le callara o le cortara la comunicación, cosa que no descartaba—Pero la amo. No puedo evitarlo…Lisa es simplemente perfecta, y la amo tanto…

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó Rick, con temblor en su voz—Eres mi mejor amigo, pero fuiste incapaz de decirme que estabas interesado en ella. ¿Desde cuándo se inició esta relación? ¡¿Desde cuándo te olvidaste que yo la quiero?

Su última pregunta había sido emitida en un grito que sobresaltó a Max, y es que simplemente no podía entenderlo…Sentía que iba a estallar en furia por la decepción, por dolor. Y por ese mismo dolor que se estaba apoderando de su ser, deseaba desquitarse, tener una buena pelea con algún Zentradie…No sabía, en realidad no sabía cómo aliviar su alma en este preciso momento.

—Lo siento, Rick.

— ¿Qué lo sientes? —preguntó con agrio desprecio—¡No me vengas a con eso ahora!

—Rick, por favor…

Rick estaba sumido en el odio que estaba comenzando a sentir por Max, y no quería escuchar intento alguno de más explicaciones. Estaba demasiado dolido con él, con Lisa, la Lisa inoportuna que sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando, apareció en uno de sus monitores.

—Capitán Hunter, necesito…

— ¿Qué? —contestó rabioso, viéndola con odio desmedido.

Ella se extrañó, y deseosa de preguntar qué le pasaba, cambió al canal privado.

— ¿Va a decirme que te pasa esta noche? —preguntó fríamente.

Rick, muy a pesar de que deseaba pedir explicaciones de lo que su amigo –al que por supuesto había cortado la comunicación-le había confesado, sonrió, aunque amargamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Rick?¿Por qué te comportas de este modo? —consultó Lisa, en forma más amable que la vez anterior.

—Pasa que…—bajó la vista, y cuando la levantó, mostró mucho dolor en sus pupilas. Pasó lo mismo con su voz—¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Max?

Lisa parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida, antes de responder con un poco de inseguridad.

—Yo…

—Dime, Lisa. Merezco saber.

—No lo sé, Rick—respondió con voz suave—Sólo sucedió…Mira yo…Hablémoslo cuando aterrices. Este no es el momento.

—Está bien.

—Ahora, necesito que te dirijas al centro de la ciudad. Tenemos que contener a un par de Zentradies que han respondido con violencia a nuestras peticiones de abandono de esa zona…Y por favor, mantén la calma—dijo esto último en casi una súplica.

Rick cortó la comunicación tras recibir la orden. Respiró profundo, sin saber cómo lo haría para enfrentar el resto de turno que le quedaba. De una sola cosa tenía certeza, y era que debía, que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella. Tenía la ciega esperanza de que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla, una broma de mal gusto que sus seres más queridos habían decidido tenderle.

Así, una casi dos horas después, cuando ya había solucionado el problema en el centro y la hora de término de su patrullaje concluía, aterrizó. Casi corriendo fue en búsqueda de la mujer que le estaba destrozando el corazón. La halló esperándole a la salida de la base, perdida en sus pensamientos, dejando que el viento nocturno meciera sus cabellos, dándole un toque de belleza extrema a su rostro.

Se detuvo. La contempló y registró esa belleza en su memoria, con una amargura tal, que incluso le costaba pasar saliva sin dificultad. Sólo avanzó hasta ella, cuando fue capaz de encontrar valor verdadero para enfrentarse a una posible triste realidad.

—Lisa—le llamó. Ella se volvió a verle, al tiempo que se despejaba el rostro de los molestos cabellos.

Lo que a Rick le sorprendió, fue que Lisa le mirara con cierto temor, y dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rick? —preguntó ella, esbozando una sonrisa, tan inesperada como la anterior expresión que Rick creyó ver por un instante.

Él simplemente no pudo evitar su impulso, aquél impulso que le guió a estrecharle en un intenso abrazo. Apenas ahora comprendía cuánto le importaba. Ahora, en el momento justo en que creía estar perdiéndole por culpa de su indecisión, por esa ceguera que provocó Minmei… Ahora, cuando la estaba sintiendo lejana, inalcanzable.

Se distanció a regañadientes, viendo como ella lo veía anonadada por esta repentina acción.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? —Preguntó ella, inocentemente.

Él la miró con infinito dolor.

—No puedo…Lisa…tú y Max.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa piloto? ¿Tan inesperado es que me haya enamorado?

—Pasa que…—pasó saliva antes de explotar— ¡Pasa que tú no debes estar con él! Yo te amo.

Lisa, quien siempre había pensado que el amor de Rick no le correspondía, no pudo más que sentirse en el aire, cayendo a un precipicio. Esta declaración le había caído como un balde de agua helada. Cómo podía saberlo si él nunca se lo dijo, si él jamás demostró sentir por ella más que un cariño que se interpretó como simple amistad.

Ella había creído que él amaba a Minmei, y él simplemente, no fue capaz de desengañarla de ese pensamiento, aunque inconscientemente intentó hacerlo durante toda la semana en que le envió flores.

—No lo sabía. Estuve enamorada de ti, y jamás supe que compartías ese sentimiento.—murmuró, demostrando un evidente dolor, sólo comparado con el mismo dolor que Rick le expresaba en la mirada.

—Yo…—se tomó la cabeza y giró en su sitio, queriendo dar un grito para sacar toda esa rabia que lo estaba consumiendo—No Lisa, esto no es posible… ¿Cómo? Por favor, dime cómo llegaste a este punto.

—Tenía derecho a enamorarme al sentirme despreciada por ti. Necesitaba sentir que alguien me quisiera—admitió amargamente—,y Max se presentó como la persona perfecta. Él siempre estaba a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba. Él era mi apoyo cuando estaba mal por ti…Él era lo más cercano que tenía y no lo veía como un hombre cuando era mi amigo, mi confidente…pero eso cambió un día, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta…

Imprevisiblemente, Rick acortó la distancia que les separaba y, mientras la sacudía por los hombros, dijo:

—Dime que todo es un sueño—demandó. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, asustada por su expresión delirante —.No puede ser…

Lisa se quitó las manos de encima, y dio un paso atrás viéndole en silencio.

—Lo siento, Rick—dijo cuando al fin pudo pronunciar y yo…

—Max y tú no son compatibles.—interrumpió. Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

—Acéptalo, como yo tuve que aceptar que lo amo.—replicó segura. Y él, sintió que esas palabras le golpearon con la fuerza de un látigo. Tragó saliva duramente.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo en un hilo de voz—.No es posible.

Ella se acercó e inclinó hacia él, tomándole las manos, viéndole directamente a los ojos.

— Al principio no quise aceptar que me estaba enamorando de él—comenzó a decir en un tono de voz muy suave—y él sufría por mi, por la amistad que les une…Pero de alguna manera, nos acercamos, nos entendimos, y nos enamoramos... Lo amo Rick, y estoy muy feliz a su lado.

Rick asimilaba cada palabra dichas por ella, pero seguía sin poder creer. Su amigo, su mejor amigo había conseguido el corazón de la mujer que amaba con locura…Eso no podía ser cierto.

— ¡Qué tonto!—murmuró, riendo de sí mismo a la vez que bajaba la mirada—Fui un idiota…Dejé que Max se encargara…¡Yo soy el culpable de todo!

—No, Rick.

Él no quiso responder, y sólo atinó a alejarse. En su camino hacia a su casa, iba pensando que al estar con Minmei, la arrojó a los brazos de otro…

—De amigo a amante—dijo, deteniéndose mientras echaba fuera un fuerte suspiro-Pero ya veremos si el amor que dicen tenerse es tan fuerte como para que sobreviva a estos duros tiempos.

Echó a andar de nuevo, sosteniendo la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera pasajero, un capricho nada más.

Pero el tiempo, rompería todas sus esperanzas. Ni siquiera había pasado un mes cuando Max y Lisa le dijeron que estaban comprometidos. Los vio tan felices, tan enamorados, que se sintió incapaz de intervenir, porque él era su mejor amigo y ella su verdadero amor…Después de todo, si había honor en un hombre que se equivocó, era dejarlos ser felices viviendo su amor, aunque con ello se quedara solo, porque después del dolor que provocó a Minmei cuando le confesó que amaba a otra, ésta tampoco volvería a tocar la puerta de su vida, aún cuando el mensaje que recibió un día de boca de Lisa, por un momento, le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

**Agradecimientos a Sary.**

Estoy al tanto de unos detalles que se me quedaron en el tintero, pero no los considero de importancia (odio detalles en exceso)... al final podría decir muchas cosas, pero en recumen la cuestión es: esta historia apuntó a satisfacer solamente el total gusto de una persona y esa persona soy yo ( aunque suene feo), pero en eso está lo divertido para mí, de lo contrario, dejaría de escribir. Por la misma razón citada, puedo entender la existencia de inconformidad en algunos lectores. De todas formas, se agradecen enormemente las críticas que ayuden a mejorar mis historias.

En fin, muchas gracias a todos quienes me siguieron hasta esta etapa.

Mihll


End file.
